Forum:I miss the OLD Menacer
I had no clue they were going to change the Menacer's rate of fire. Ugh! I thought my internet connection was bad. Sooo, I go to Eliminate Pro Wiki and find out they ruined the best weapon in the game. I understand why they did it (because all other weapons bow down to it), but I think they should offer players with the Menacer credits since I saved and recycled a fully upgraded antimatter jet just to get the Menacer. (I would have not got it with this rate of fire) Granted, I got the Menacer so I could keep up with the other players that had them... Now I don't have to worry about those guys because you can't hit the side of the barn with the Menacer... maybe it you upgrade the rate of fire all the way. I miss the speed the projectile had... *sigh* I guess I'm venting about this because it's like buying a Porsche and getting a VW. It was quite obvious you guys had it coming. Look at it beforehand, it had the power of headshots without the aim and could be spammed, with such a large clip size you were bound to hit someone unless you are one of those noob menacer noobs. It as overpowered as the Ripper Pro, but they can't nerf the Ripper Pro because that takes a good deal of skill and aim to use effectively, balancing out it's deadliness. The Menacer isn't complete garbage, it's just that it takes skill to use effectively now, although almost 100% of you guys most likely don't have that seeing you turned to such a weapon. Falzarfz2 02:24, June 12, 2010 (UTC) I wrote the original post. You can call me Kornfed5150. That's my game name. I think the point I was trying to make was I wouldn't have got the weapon at all if it had the slow projectile speed in the first place. I'M not the one who made the weapon too powerful, but I was smart enough to go with a skill raiser when I saw one. As far as head shots and skill are concerned... most guys performing head shots are sitting "cloaked" in a corner somewhere. Skill? Try to get a head shot on me in the middle of battle... you'll be staring at the ceiling. When I finally make it to the top with Terrorist... I'll be thinking about you Falzarfz2. I understand what you mean, but i have to say, nothing can be labelled as a skill raiser. Skill, is dependent on how well you play (and who you face somewhat) and so if you do not deserve your "skill" number, then you will be pushed back to where you should be eventually. What is your skill Kornfed5150? If you have that conception of headshots, you are playing with complete noobs. I have added you on my noob/secondary account, Falzarfz3, i want to see how you play. Falzarfz2 13:04, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Well played. lol. I think I like you already. I added you. My main concern with the menacer is NOT the rate of fire, it's the speed the orb goes. If I'm firing and running in the same direction... I run into the orbs because they are moving so slow. As far as the head shots, we'll see. Don't judge me by how I play now. If I still had my antimatter jet I might be ok. I agree that it did make my skill level drop. It dropped 800 pts. since the change w/Menacer. I probably wouldn't be so ticked about the Menacer, but I hate selling it for next to nothing because I can't stand the thing anymore. They should drop the price of the menacer to about 3000. It's not worth more than that. The fact that it acts as a land mine of sorts is it's best feature now. I agree with you on that, although i didn't like the Menacer much, i don't think it should've been nerfed this far. Ngmoco is horrible with balancing out weapons, if they have to nerf something, they make it almost useless. I'm not judging you or anything, i just want to see how you play. And skill is just a number, nothing more. It doesn't necessarily make you good if your skill is high, how good you are is only known to those who have played you. It's like how my noob's skill dropped to 8000 from 9000 because i had handed it to a friend to try out while i was doing the strike. It's not a big deal to me though, i just play around on it, and it has lower level gear so i can play matches fairly with players lower ranked than my main (although my main's ripper is not fully upgraded because i accidentally sold it). The Menacer is practically what it sought out to be now, a strategical weapon through mines. Falzarfz2 13:48, June 12, 2010 (UTC) I'll be looking for you online. My other weapon is a Titan Pro with base scores. Now I have two very slow weapons and have had to re-evaluate my strategies. Instead of my usual "gung-ho" approach, I'm going to have to be more tactical. *sigh* I miss the utter destruction. lol There's no point in playing me now. I recycled my Menacer and my almost fully upgraded Airbourne to get a dual cannon pro and a base score Sentry. Big mistake. -Kornfed5150 I did an economic mistake, but it was more due to circumstances. After getting rank 50, ngmoco thought it would be funny to start releasing pro weapons non-stop, so i could not upgrade at all since i could barely keep up with the new weapons coming out. Then, having access to pro weapons i got my skill up to 7000, where my tanker became useless, due to mag-rails. So i had another rough switch to Infiltrator armor(I did not recycle tanker, b/c i need it for co-op). Now i am majorly behind on weapon upgrades. So i use the 600 powercells i have to try and catch up while the moco-shift lasts. Scarface.Shifter 00:08, June 13, 2010 (UTC) the 2 power cell games are part of the moco shift? so it's limited? damn, thought it was permanent. Jkjway 00:54, June 13, 2010 (UTC) What is the Moco Shift? Is that in Co-Op? I hope that's not a silly question. I don't really play Co-Op much. Better chance for credits? Oh, and the Dual Cannon and Sentry armor are working out ok. I just had to get my "aim" back and get a few upgrades. The Menacer DID make me get sloppy. Lots of upgrades still. Now if I can JUST SAY NO TO RECYCLING. Lol. Kornfed5150 01:29, June 13, 2010 (UTC) I'm pretty sure i made the biggest economic mistake :P I accidentally sold my Ripper Pro which was worth more than 20k, only to get about 5k back, then i sold my rocket launcher (fully upgraded), Titan Pro (upgraded to L5 everything besides zoom), stock Stinger Pro and stock Dual Cannon Pro to up my gear. That's what, 50k down the drain? The Moco-shift is a weekly experiment with the energy system, where they basically tweak it to see what works between too many players and too little players online, to give players more incentive to play. Falzarfz2 02:24, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, the real problem was the spam. I used the Menacer as my other weapon in Co-Op, to balance out my Mag-Rail (now replaced by a Ripper) so I could have one long range weapon and a weapon that can quickly take bots out mid-range or short-range. But get stuck in a game with someone using a Menacer and it used to be irritating as hell. Green everywhere. The thing is, in a fast paced game as this, the faster you kill, the longer you live, the more you earn. So the fastest firing, instant hit weapon will always be king, and that will always be the bullet type weapons. The stinger SHOULD have come relatively close to that, but dunno what ngmoco did there. The Menacer, on the other hand, was able to get around that by going quantity over quality and had decent damage. So you were given the option out of the box to either aim properly, or spray and pray. Guess which one most users took. I think that instead of nerfing the projectile travel speed, they should have just (slightly) nerfed the rate of fire and the clip size. I don't know about reload, since I never upgrade mine - I just switch to the other weapon when the clips are empty. To me, it looks like they tried to categorize the weapon stats according to type, so the nerf was an attempt to make the Menacer more like the Devastator. Which makes no sense, cuz people hated that weapon and I've only ever seen one person ever use that weapon in Co-Op. I know they plan on tweaking it some more, but for the time being it looks like I'm going to hang my nearly maxed Menacer up on the wall with all my other trophy weapons. Then again, if, say, the Stinger actually did the kind of damage that the Menacer does, people might say that's overpowered too and needs to be nerfed... and I'd probably be writing about that too. lol you can't win 'em all. 03:45, June 13, 2010 (UTC) personally I think the menacer was nerfed too much, decreasing its rate of fire a bit would've been good, but they reduced the projectile speed too much I think, but the stinger sux lol Jobriq 20:31, June 14, 2010 (UTC)